Together
by The Slytherin Who Lived
Summary: AU. Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for her second year and is up to no good. Having a dangerous diary given her by Lucius Malfoy she will do anything in her power to bring back to life no one other but Tom Marvolo Riddle.


**A/N:** _This one-shot is unbeta-ed so all mistakes belong to me. It was once published but I took it down._

* * *

A brown-haired girl quickly marched through the empty corridors of the castle, carefully looking around. She was a girl on a mission and knew that she must be very cautious, otherwise she would have a lot of trouble. She was also aware that right now she shouldn't be meeting anyone because the students and school staff were in the Great Hall for dinner to celebrate Halloween, the most popular feast in the Wizarding world, and Harry and Ron attended the birthday of the resident ghost of Gryffindor House – Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. To be honest she should be there, too, but she excused herself for a moment, in order to use a bathroom. Well, it wasn't a lie because she indeed had to use the bathroom, but not in the way the others thought.

The girl stopped in front of the right door and looked around one more time. When she was completely sure that no one was watching her, she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her as soon as possible.

She leaned against the door and closed the eyes. She was about to do something dangerous and – according to other people – very evil. However, she didn't really care about that. She also didn't care that the bathroom was filled with water. All that mattered now was not to get caught. Because if someone spotted her here... no. She didn't even want to think about this possibility, the consequences would be simply dreadful for her.

The child – or rather "the young adult" as she preferred to call herself – took a few deep breaths and finally opened the eyes. She moved and when she found herself near the sinks, she found the right one and took a black diary and a quill out of her pocket. Then she opened it on the first page.

"I'm finally inside," she wrote in her neat way and watched as the words slowly disappeared. A moment later she received an answer.

 _"Are you alone?"_

She was sure that she was alone, but she decided to check anyway. When she was more than a thousand percent sure that no one was with her, she wrote again.

"Yes, no one else is with me."

Nervously, she began tapping her fingers at the sink. What was taking him so long? Did he forget that they didn't have much time? Someone could enter there at any moment. Or what was worse – Moaning Myrtle could return to her bathroom faster if someone offended her at Sir Nicholas' party.

 _"Good. Now all you need to do is to read the words I put below. The sentence will open the Chamber of Secrets and release the basilisk – but don't worry. She already knows you and won't hurt you even if I'm not with you right now. She knows you're in charge now. She will do whatever you want and even more."_

The girl swallowed and looked over her shoulder. No one was there, of course, but she still was afraid. What if someone interrupts her? What if she's caught? What if they won't be able to pull off their plan?

She took a deep breath and looked at the words which still were on the paper. She could do this. She could and she would, and no one and nothing could stop her.

"Your Heir, great Salazar Slytherin, wish to open your Chamber of Secrets and release your beast so the mudbloods won't be among our race anymore," she hissed. She wasn't aware what she exactly said because the words were written in Persaltongue and she didn't know the snakes' language but she had an idea.

A moment later the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened in front of her. A big smile appeared on her lips when she saw it. The first part of their plan was almost done and so far everything was as it should be.

The girl almost dropped the diary when a big snake came out from the Chamber of Secrets. It looked so majestic and powerful – just like she remembered it.

"It worked, Tom, it worked!" She wrote and as before the words disappeared almost immediately. "She's here with me right now."

 _"I knew you could do this, dear,"_ the diary wrote back and although she couldn't see her boyfriend's face, she could say that he was grinning. _"Now it's time to make a statement – we're back!"_

"And this time nothing will stop us!" she added.

The young girl smiled wickedly and closed the book. Then she put it back in her pocket and cautiously opened the door and slipped out of the bathroom. The snake did the same as if protecting her.

"I will need a bit of your blood, girl," she said as they found themselves in front of a bare wall. The student didn't care that the water was there, too.

The animal lay down beside her – Tom somehow made that the snake understood her even if she talked in English – and she pulled a special knife out of her pocket. A moment later – thanks to her companion's blood – she was writing the words about the Chamber on the wall.

She frowned when the snake hissed – she should be quiet now, but when she saw why her friend did that, she was very grateful. A very infamous cat was laying on the floor – petrified. It had its back turned to them and she was aware that the cat wanted to inform its owner that someone was breaking the rules. Fortunately, she had the basilisk with her and her... _little_ friend saved her from failure.

"Thank you," she muttered and walked towards the fallen cat. Then she picked it up and looked at it with disgust. "You wanted to report me, didn't you? Well, I tell you what, Mrs. Norris. You shouldn't do this. You should be grateful that Myrtle was in nasty mood and left water on the floor."

She tied the cat by the tail on the nearest torch and looked at her companion.

"We should go before someone sees us."

The snake returned to the bathroom – the entrance would automatically close behind it – while the girl decided it's time to return to the very boring party. It would be too suspicious that she was gone for so long – after all she went just to the bathroom and how long she could be there?

She hid her hands in the pockets. She used water from the floor to clean them from basilisk's blood because she was too afraid to re-enter the bathroom – she couldn't waste time – but she preferred to keep them out the view. Just in case.

As soon as she found herself near the Great Hall, someone bumped on her.

"Thanks goodness, Hermione!" she heard a familiar voice and before she was able to do something, she was hugged. "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

Confused, the girl looked at her two supposed to be "best-friends". Harry Potter – also known as the Boy-Who-Lived – was the owner of very messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind the glasses while the other boy, Ronald Weasley, was the owner of red hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what do you mean, Harry. Why shouldn't I be okay?" she started and looked him into eyes. "After all I only went to the bathroom."

"I heard a voice, Hermione," the boy said and nervously looked around. "A cold voice, Hermione. It wanted to kill someone a few moments ago."

The girl's eyes widened.

Harry Potter heard a voice. The biggest enemy of her beloved one heard the voice not so long ago and that meant... no. It couldn't be possible. He couldn't hear the basilisk, could he? He wasn't parselmouth, nor he was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin – he just couldn't.

"The voice spoke again!" the young Gryffindor yelled and started running towards the stairs. She exchanged glances with Ron and without any word they decided to follow their other companion.

Less than two minutes later they found themselves near the wall with the words she had written, however neither of the boys was able to see them as they looked on the floor – Harry almost fell down because he slipped on the wet floor.

"Bloody hell, what happened here?"

She just looked at Ron and had to fight with a smile which wanted to appear on her lips. Oh, if only he knew what just happened here... he wouldn't want to ask the question.

"I wish I knew."

The brown-haired girl clenched her hand on the diary she had hidden in the pocket and looked at the other boy. Neither of them was looking at her so she smiled ominously. She will let him find out what just happened here, soon. And she will make him wish that he never knew about this at the first place. She could guarantee it.

"Harry, Hermione, look!" Ron's voice made that she get rid of her smile and pretended to look as innocent as possible. "There's something on the wall!"

They both approached him and gasped – or rather Harry did it while she covered her mouths to hid her amusement – when they saw a bloody inscription on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

She could tell that Harry and Ron were shocked and afraid. She also would be if she wasn't the one who wrote it. And she had to admit that she did a very good job, especially that she was in hurry. The words looked amazing and she could congratulate herself that she perfectly finished her task.

"Bloody hell!" the red-haired boy yelled and pointed at Mrs. Norris. Once again she had to fight with a smirk. "We should go before someone sees us."

"Don't you think we should... help her somehow?"

"Are you mental, mate? We may be expelled for that!"

"But we did nothing wrong!"

"I know that Harry, but they may not believe us."

They were about to run away, but before they had a chance, the students surrounded them talking happily with each other; the dinner just ended and they were on the way to their common rooms. She heard as the boys swore under their breaths – once again they were caught in the place they shouldn't be.

The girl stood behind the two Gryffindors still staring at the wall. She was so proud of her work that she wanted everyone to see that. She wished she could tell them that she did that, but she knew it wasn't wise and she couldn't do this. Besides she was aware that not many could understand the beauty of these words – probably only some purebloods and halfbloods.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

A cheerful voice of no one other than Draco Malfoy tore her from her thoughts. She looked at him and it was when their eyes met for a brief moment. She carefully lowered her eyes towards the diary in her pocket, knowing that no one was paying attention to them as they were busy talking about the words and the cat. In response she received a small nod.

The nod was enough for her. The young Malfoy – the only one student who knew the truth about her – appreciated her work and it was enough for her. If the boy liked the message then the rest of the _right_ people will enjoy it, too. And nothing else mattered to her.

Hearing that the Headmaster and the other teachers arrived, she turned her head and gazed at them. To tell that they were surprised by what they saw would be a misunderstanding. The girl once again had to fight with a smirk.

Dumbledore ordered the students to go to their common rooms, but the boys and she were supposed to go with them – as if they were guilty of such a crime. She almost laughed. Dear Merlin. She _was_ guilty of this. And she wasn't ashamed a little bit. It was just the beginning. She will have her revenge and nothing will stop her.

Lockhart, that stupid teacher she wanted to kill every single time she saw his _pretty_ face, offered his office to talk. But she wasn't taking a part in the conversation just calmly sat in her chair. She was not interested. She could hear as Harry and Ron swore that they were innocent. That they did nothing wrong. She wanted to snort. She despised them.

"What about the girl?" she heard Mr. Filch's voice and she could tell that he was crying – after all she just petrified his beloved cat. "She's too quiet, maybe it's her doing?"

She looked at him, ready to give him the answer, but someone interrupted her. It was Snape.

"Who, Granger?" he started with a snort. "Don't make me laugh, Filch. She may be an insufferable know-it-all, but she is the last person who could have anything to do with the _Heir of Slytherin._ "

She turned her head towards the man and wished to laugh out of loud. Sweet Merlin, how wrong he was assuming that she had nothing to do with the Heir. But it was her advantage. After all, who could assume that a _mudblood_ could have something to do with it?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Filch, but just recently I learned what a word _mudblood_ means," she lied through her teeth. "I'm a muggle-born, so why should I have something to do with the Heir of the man who wished to kill people like me?"

 _Because he's the love of my life and I'll do anything to bring him back,_ she thought but wisely decided not to share her thought with others. She wasn't mental... that much.

The caretaker said nothing much to her amusement – not that she allowed herself to show it, of course. She heard as Professors began to argue between each other, but she didn't pay them any attention. She clenched her hand on the diary again, seeking for comfort. She already decided – she wasn't going back now.

"You may go now," Dumbledore said some time later.

The boys excused themselves almost immediately and without any other word they ran away from Lockhart's office as soon as possible. She shook her head seeing this and then slowly got up from her place wishing goodnight to her Professors.

When she found herself in the common room she headed towards her dormitory. It was empty as her room-mates were too busy talking with other students in the common room, wondering what could have happened.

"I made a statement, Tom," she wrote in the diary as soon as she was in bed; the curtains were closed and the spell put on them, so she was sure no one will interrupt her. "It's time to have some fun."

 _"Well done, love, well done. Soon, we will be reunited."_

She smiled when she saw the words which disappeared some time later. Soon everything will change. Soon, everything will be as it should be.

"I know, Tom, and I can't wait. However, I'm afraid we have a problem – the Potter boy could hear the snake."

Nothing. The girl had to wait for an answer for a few moments. It seemed that Tom was lost in thought – as much as the diary could be, that is.

 _"Then we have to use it to our favour,"_ he wrote back. _"Yes, that's what we're going to do. We will eliminate the boy this year. We won't wait any longer. We will use him and end him."_

"Do you have something particular in mind?"

She looked at the words that turned into nothing. She waited patiently and a few moments later she was reading the answer:

 _"Let's make Potter the Heir of Slytherin,"_ she read and although she couldn't see his face she knew that he smiled wickedly. _"Let's make him responsible for the evil things we're going to make."_

The girl raised her lips in a cruel smile as the plan appeared in her mind.

"I think I even know how, Tom," she wrote back. "We're going to hurt some people. And that won't be pretty."

 _"I wouldn't expect anything else, my dear Persephone."_

* * *

"Hello, Ginny," Harry Potter approached the red-haired sister of his best-friend in the Gryffindor Tower. Besides them, no one else was there as it was very early in the morning. _Good. No one will interrupt us._ "Doing something interesting?"

"Oh, hello, Harry," the girl's cheeks became almost as red as her hair. "I'm writing an essay for McGonagall. I wanted to do it yesterday but... I couldn't concentrate after what happened."

"I feel you, Ginny," the boy smiled a bit and sat down on the couch next to her. "I had to write an essay for Snape and well... I kind of messed it up."

The youngest Weasley bit her bottom lip and returned to her essay. She had to focus if she wanted to finish her homework. She had to concentrate if she wanted to pass it. And what was more important – she had to be focused if she wanted McGonagall to be happy. Fred and George told her many stories about the woman. She could be really dangerous when she was mad at you.

However, she couldn't.

She couldn't focus on her work because freaking Harry James Potter was sitting next to her. The Boy-Who-Lived, her biggest crush since she could remember, was sitting next to her and was smiling at her. . .Her. He. Harry _freaking_ Potter.

"Ginny?"

The way he told her name made that shivers ran over her body. There was something in his voice that made her want to listen to it all the time.

Once again she turned her head towards him and almost stopped breathing when she realised that he moved to her. Sweet Merlin. Harry James Potter was almost touching her. Her biggest crush finally noticed her!

"Um, sorry, am I too close?"

"No, it's fine, Harry," she muttered wanting to feel his presence. She was also aware that she was blushing, however, she couldn't stop it. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes, there is one thing," he said and took the black diary out of his school robes. Then he put it down on the table in front of her. The girl frowned and looked at him, confused.

"What it is?"

"Something I want you to take," he started with a shy smile. "You see, you seem to be very nice and I'd like to be your friend, but Ron... well, I'm quite afraid how he could react if he found out that his best friend wants to be a friend of his little sister."

"You want to be my friend?" she asked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I want to be your friend," he smiled even more. "But I want to take it... slow, if I can say that. To see how Ron will react. It's why I gave you this diary. It's magical and whatever you write there will disappear as soon as I read it and then I'll write back to you. Thanks to it we can talk without being afraid of your brother's reaction."

"That's so cool", the girl whispered and took it from the table. "Thank you so much, Harry!"

"You're welcome, Ginny," he said and grinned. "However, please don't mention this diary even to me. Ok? I know nothing, you know nothing and we can write in secret."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise!"

Harry slowly got up from his place.

"Well, I guess I'll redo Snape's essay. See you in the Great Hall and well... I hope you will write to me, soon."

He winked, what made Ginny blush, and walked towards the stairs. However, instead of entering the boy's dormitory, Harry Potter entered the girl's instead, knowing that his classmates would be sill asleep. Then he walked towards an empty bed that belonged to _Hermione Granger_ and lay down on it, smiling wickedly.

 _I completed my part, Tom. Now it's your turn to corrupt Weasley's heart._

Because there was one thing the young Ginny Weasley didn't know. She wasn't aware of the fact that she wasn't talking with the real Harry James Potter but his supposed best-friend – in this life known as Hermione Granger – who was under the effect of stolen Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

Everything was going according to their plan. The second attack was carried out on a boy – the basilisk attacked and petrified a young Gryffindor student named Colin Creevey. This happened after the Quidditch match during which Harry was wounded and had to spend the night in the hospital wing and Colin – despite many Potter's requests – didn't stop taking pictures. Most students thought then that it was his revenge. In addition, the wizard revealed himself as Parselmouth during the Duelling Club led by Lockhart when he fought with Draco. The young Slytherin used against him the Snake Summons Spell (commonly known as Serpensortia) at her command, because she had a feeling that the boy won't be able to control his gift. And she was right.

Potter wished to stop the snake from attacking a Hufflepuff boy; ironically the same boy happened to be a mudblood so they picked him as their next victim. And this time they made that Harry fell in their trap and was caught red-handed with _his_ victim _._ Luckily for him, he wasn't kicked out from school nor closed in Azkaban. That made them even more mad.

She ordered Draco to contact his father – they were aware that as long the old Headmaster ruled Hogwarts, Potter was untouchable. And they weren't going to allow that. They wanted to make them both suffer. The boy for hurting Tom and Dumbledore for hurting Persephone (or now Hermione).

The second year Gryffindor was sitting in the common room along with her _friends_. She was doing her homework while the boys were playing magical chess and talked about the Heir of Slytherin. The whole situation was amusing – their every new candidate to the title was even more ridiculous than the previous one. Right now they believed that if Malfoy isn't the heir (and they still hoped it was him) then it must be Snape.

"Ekhem, are you busy, Hermione?" she heard a familiar voice next to her.

She raised her head and saw Ginny Weasley standing in front of her. Or so people thought it was her. The girl smiled slyly when their eyes met, but it was turned into a shyly smile a moment later.

"Of course not. In fact I just finished my essay so I'm free. What happened?"

"I, um... I was wondering if you could help me with my homework. I don't really understand what McGonagall wants us to do and you know that she doesn't like when someone doesn't have their essay ready on time."

"Not a problem, Ginny," she said and put her things in the bag which was next to her chair. "I'm going to put it in my dormitory and I'm back."

The red-haired girl nodded and watched as the girl disappeared on stairs. Hermione returned a moment later and looked at the boys.

"Ginny and I are going to the library. Want to join us?" she asked politely. As she supposed, when the young Gryffindors heard the word "library" they refused. "Ok, in that case see you later."

The two friends left Gryffindor common room and headed towards the library. Or so the boys thought because in fact they went to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They already took care of the ghost and knew that she won't bother them. As soon as they found themselves in front the door, they looked around to make sure that they were alone and when they were sure, they entered the bathroom.

"Good afternoon, my Lady, my Lord," they heard the voice of Draco Malfoy as soon as they closed the door behind them. The boy bowed before them.

That was right. Ginny Weasley wasn't Ginny Weasley anymore. Her body was now possessed by Tom Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort – the worst enemy of Harry Potter and the real Heir of Salazar Slytherin.

"Good afternoon, Draco," the man said with a smirk. "Did you have any problems?"

"No, my Lord," the boy started. "My father said that all he needs is another attack and Dumbledore will be forced to leave the school."

"Perfect," this time it was her turn to speak. "I can't wait to see my as dear _daddy_ is kicked out of his beloved school because of his _darling_ daughter and her boyfriend."

Her real name wasn't Hermione Granger. Her real name was Persephone Grindelwald and she was the only child of one of the darkest wizards of all time – Gellert Grindelwald – and no one other than great and powerful Albus Dumbledore.

Her parents met as teenagers and together decided to take control over the world. They wished to make slaves out of Muggles and let wizards rule them. Albus, however, changed his mind once his beloved sister, Ariana, was killed during their fight and since then he decided that Muggles should be allowed to live as if nothing happened. Her dad couldn't stand it and decided to leave him and alone take control over the world.

They met again – by an accident – in 1926 and despite their differing views they spent a night together. During the night she was conceived, but since Dumbledore decided to return to England he wasn't aware that he became a father. He learned about this fact twelve years later in 1938 when eleven-years-old Persephone Grindelwald entered Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin House with the boy named Tom Riddle and fast they became best-friends and later lovers.

Dumbledore – knowing that the girl was raised by his former lover – wished her to be "good". Unfortunately, it was too late for that.

During their fifth year at Hogwarts, Tom found out that he was the Heir of Slytherin and together they decided to open the legendary Chamber of Secrets. They succeeded to kill one mudblood, but had to stop because Albus became very suspicious of them, however as they were "the perfect students" he couldn't prove them anything.

She was untouchable... until her _father_ decided to take matters info his own hands. He separated her from her boyfriend, closed her in the darkest cell in Azkaban prison, bounded her magic, let other people torture her ("For the Greater Good") and forced her to stay in a teenage body... forever. Later, he went to take care of her dad. The fight between them 'till now is called "the greatest duelling of all times". Her daddy – she loved Grindelwald so much – her beloved daddy, the most dangerous wizard in the world, the master of the Elder Wand lost the duel with Dumbledore... because of her. He lost it because Albus decided to use Gellert's biggest weakness, his beloved daughter, against him.

During the battle Dumbledore's people brought her there. She was beaten up, weak and barely stood on her feet. The moment Grindelwald saw her was so shocking that he forgot to protect himself and Albus was able to defeat him. Then he was thrown into Nurmengard – it was the name of prison he created – and she was once again taken to Azkaban.

Tom wished to find her and never stopped looking for her – in the meantime he continued her dad's work and tried to get rid of mudbloods from their world – and so were his Death Eaters. However, before he had a chance, he was defeated by Harry Potter.

A few months after his fall, his most loyal followers – Bellatrix Lestrange with her husband and brother-in-law – were thrown into Azkaban for using Cruciatus Curse on Aurors: Alice and Frank Longbottom. Fate wanted that the woman had a cell next to her and when her sister (Draco's mother) visited her, she told the woman about her.

Since then the Malfoy family tried to take her out of there.

They succeeded a few months ago. 'Till now she wasn't sure how they did it (maybe they put there someone instead of her), but she was grateful for that. Somehow they were able to unbound her magic and she started working on bringing her boyfriend back to life.

Draco's father, Lucius, gave her Tom's old diary. It turned out that it was a Horcrux which he made during their fifth year when the basilisk killed Moaning Myrtle, so she tried to make a perfect plan how to bring him back.

The young Slytherin boy told her that Harry Potter – her boyfriend's murderer – is on the same year as him and that his best-friends are blood traitor Ronald Weasley and the mudblood "know-it-all" Hermione Granger. It was when she realised what to do. She found the girl, eliminated her and took her place as one of the best-friends of Harry Potter, took the diary and left to school with Draco.

"I can't wait to see that, too," Tom smiled devilishly and grabbed her around the waist. It was strange, because both of them were stuck in the bodies of children. "He will pay for his crimes. We will make him regret that he made you suffer."

She chuckled and looked at him with amusement.

"I was waiting for this for over fifty years," she muttered into his ear and then looked at the young Slytherin who stood awkwardly in front of them. "I'm sorry, Draco, that must look strange."

"A little bit," he said with a small smile. "But I don't mind."

She smirked at him and then walked towards the sink and turned to the boys... well, technically because one of them was in the girl's body.

"The next attack must be special," she started with a cruel smile. "The next attack must hurt and scare everyone. That's why we must hit where no one is expecting."

"What do you mean, my Lady?" A very confused Draco asked his Lord's girlfriend while the Dark Lord put his arm around his shoulder, smiling wickedly as he realised what his beloved one meant.

The girl walked towards them and touched Malfoy's cheek, still having her cruel smirk on her lips.

"This time we must hit where no one is expecting," she repeated quietly. "This time we must attack a pure-blood child."

* * *

What happened next horrified everyone. A member of one of the oldest pure-blood families has been petrified and that meant that no one was safe anymore. Almost all students turned their backs on Harry as he once again was their suspect. All because Draco played his part perfectly.

During the lunch in the Great Hall he and Potter had a big fight – the teachers had to stop them or else one of them could be killed – during which the Boy-Who-Lived screamed that he wish that Malfoy was dead because he ruins everything. Later that day the young Slytherin was found petrified.

Lucius Malfoy – they informed him about the plan before, of course – entered the Hogwarts grounds with such a fury, but no one could blame him. After all he said before that Dumbledore should be removed from school and Potter put into custody or else someone can die. They ignored him, of course, because Dumbledore was Dumbledore and Malfoy was... well, everyone knew what he thought about blood purity so why he cared about muggle-born students so much?

However, when his son was attacked the Hogwarts Board of Governors decided that the chairman was right and the Headmaster should be suspended. They also informed Aurors about Harry and his fate was uncertain. He was still at school, of course, but the decision what to do with him would be given tomorrow.

Tom and Hermione, on the other hand, had other plans for him.

"Ginny?"

Ginny Weasley who was now Tom-free (he was back in the diary) stopped when she heard the voice of her brother's best-friend. A very nervous Harry Potter approached her.

"Do you think we can talk for a moment?... alone?"

The girl visibly gulped not being sure what to do. On one hand she wanted to go with Harry because she believed that he was innocent, but the rumours were... well, they could be real.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"To talk. Please, Ginny, I just want to talk with you," he almost fell to his knees begging her to agree. "I feel like I need to talk with someone who isn't Ron or Hermione. Please, Ginny."

"Five minutes."

"Thank you, Ginny!" he smiled and got up from the floor. "I don't need more time, I promise!"

She simply nodded and followed him, however, she wasn't sure if she should enter the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But when she saw his watery eyes she sighed and entered the bathroom. The boy was right behind her and closed the door almost immediately.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked and when she turned to face him, he pointed his wand at her.

"Nothing," he said and use a Stupefy on her. "I just needed you."

* * *

The fight between Harry and Ghost-Tom (or rather the basilisk) was rather amusing. Harry had no idea what he was doing while her boyfriend stood proudly in front of him, holding his wand in his left hand. In the meantime she was "taking care" of Ginny or rather it was what Potter thought she was doing. Because the truth was that she was waiting for the right moment to finish the spell.

Together with Tom they decided that they shouldn't kill the Weasley girl as they could use her later. Instead they decided that Harry will die and they will use his death to bring Tom back to life. Sure, Ginevra was useful, thanks to her Tom was almost back and was in such a good shape, but they needed Harry's blood to finish the spell.

They waited. Harry – holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor – tried to kill their snake, however he didn't have a chance even if Dumbledore's phoenix blinded their girl before, because she, as Queen of Snakes, could smell Potter and didn't need to see him for that.

"Stop her, Tom," she said to her boyfriend. Ghost-Riddle raised his eyebrow, however he did as she told him. "And go hide. Both of you."

The girl got up from her place and walked towards Harry who was panting on the floor not so far from them. He raised his head when he realised that the snake wasn't attacking him anymore and frowned when he saw her standing over him.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked confused. "Why aren't you with Ginny?"

"Because I know that she will survive. Unlike you."

"What do you mean?" he tried to get up, however, she stopped him by putting her leg on his back. He hissed in pain. "Hermione?!"

"I'm not Hermione, Harry. My name is Persephone," she said with a small smile and picked up the abandoned sword of Gryffindor. "And you dared to hurt my boyfriend. Now I'm going to kill you for it."

And then without any warning she raised the sword and pierced Potter's heart. The boy was able only to cry before his eyes closed forever.

"No!" she heard Ginny's cry who just woke up from the spell.

"It's okay, Ginny, you're safe now," she said as she walked towards her. "You're safe now."

"H-Harry is t-the Heir!" The young Weasley cried into her chest because Persephone hugged her.

"I know, Ginny, I know," she muttered into her ear and looked over her shoulder when she spotted smirking Tom standing in the shadow. _Use Potter's blood to finish the spell once we're out of here_ , her mouth told him without a sound "But he's not a problem anymore. I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice. He almost ended you."

"T-thank you, H-hermione, for s-saving my life."

"You're welcome," she said and got up and then gave her her hand. "And now come. We have to leave this place and you need to visit Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

"We succeeded," she heard Tom's voice as soon as she re-entered the Chamber of Secrets. "The boy is dead and we're back together."

She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her to him. She missed him so much.

"Also, Dumbledore probably won't be Headmaster anymore. However, it's Dumbledore so everything is possible."

Harry Potter was found guilty of the charges against him so it's why she was here, because no one arrested her for killing him. When Ginny Weasley confessed that he gave her the diary (which was back in Tom's possession) at the beginning of the school year and later attacked her in the bathroom, they were sure he was guilty. Draco Malfoy also confessed that it was Potter who ordered the basilisk to attack him (the young Slytherin was so proud of himself once he received the potion and was back. He played his part perfectly). The future of Dumbledore, however, was still unknown, but they didn't care about this now.

"The old fool can't stop us now," Riddle muttered into her ear and then kissed her neck. "No one and nothing can stop us now."

The young Dark Lord started kissing her, however, she stopped him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He missed her so much and wanted to taste her again.

"Wait a second, Tom," she said and took her wand out of her pocket. "You may return to your teenage body but I don't feel comfortable kissing you in mudblood's body."

She flicked her wand and took off her glamouring spell. A moment later instead of brown-haired thirteen-years-old girl in front of the boy stood a very pale black-haired teenager. She smirked, hid her wand and kissed her boyfriend.

"Much better," she grinned and looked at him. "Did you decide what you want to do now?"

"Letter we're going to release your father from Nurmengard and we will take over the world. Together, we'll rule it. Forever," Riddle started dangerously and kissed her passionately. "But now I'm going to take what's mine. I missed you and your body. I want to taste it. I want to fuck you. _Now._ "

* * *

 **A/N** _: Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't that bad._


End file.
